


Sharing a sonic

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Rey wants it bad, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Post TLJ and the Resistance is aboard the Millennium Falcon. Rey gets her rocks off before jumping in the sonic, only to realize that that the object of her affections is already inside. He is more than happy to share the sonic with her. ;)





	Sharing a sonic

Finn smoothed the blanket over Rose's sleeping from. The medics had assured him that she was stable and was likely to recover. Still, he couldn't help but worry. 

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Finn turned his head to see Rey standing next to him. She looked at her friend with deep concern.

"You've been in the medbay all day," said Rey. "You should take a rest yourself."

Finn shook his head. "Thank you, Rey, but I'm fine."

"At least let me bring you something to eat," said Rey. "I'm on my way to the sonic, but I can grab something for you on my way back."

Finn smirked. "Is it finally your turn?"

Rey shrugged. "I think so."

It had been interesting to say the least sharing a few sonic stalls between the entire remaining Resistance that were currently aboard the Millennium Falcon. There had been a few attempts to arrange specific timeslots to take a shower, but this had fallen into disarray when Bob, the resident porg, had claimed stall number 2 as his new den. Then there was the mishap when Chewbacca had been using stall number 1 and Bob decided to say hello. With one stall pending repairs and another taken over by a porg, there was only one available sonic stall.

"Well, good luck," said Finn.

Rey laughed. "Thanks."

* * *

The sonic room was quiet save for the sounds of Bob rearranging "borrowed" scrap metal in his stall. Rey lifted her tunic over her head and tossed it to the corner, not noticing the pile of clothes already occupying the space. She looked around to make sure nobody else was around before stripping the rest of her garments and loosening her hair tie. She flipped her hair loose and took a glance at the wide mirror on the wall.

Her soft flesh was marred with a few bruises and scrapes from the previous battle, but she was surprised that she looked otherwise unscathed. She placed her hands on her hips and realized that they had widened since she had been eating regular meals. She moved her hands up to her round breasts and realized the same was true for her chest. She pinched her nipples and a sharp spike of arousal filled her. She rolled her nipples between her thumbs for a moment. It had been a while since she had a moment to touch herself and decided the sonic would be the perfect place to press a few fingers inside of herself. But first she decided she could have a little more fun in front of the mirror. She experimentally sat on the floor and widened her legs. She felt delightfully sinful because anyone could walk in the shower space at any moment, though she knew where everyone aboard the vessel was the moment and decided it wasn't likely.

Rey retrieved a few objects from her tunic pocket, in her lustful haze not noticing the folded men's clothes underneath her own, and once again spread her folds and studied her pussy in the mirror. She looked at her privates in the reflection and then squeezed a bit of lube on her fingers. She watched herself massaging her clit. She did not stop when she heard footsteps passing down the corridor. She waited until they subsided and then slathered a generous squirt of lube against her pussy hole before picking up the other thing she had retrieved: her vibrating dildo. She turned it on and held it to her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she widened her thighs even more. She worked the device between her spread pussy as she roughly squeezed her nipples with her other hand. She let a soft moan escape her lips. Then she pressed the dildo inside of her pussy. She watched her body suck in the toy until only the base was left in her hand. She flicked the vibration up another notch.

"Oh, kriff," she sighed.

She bit down on her pink lip and pumped the dildo in and out. Her thoughts drifted to the flirtatious look Poe Dameron had given her earlier that day. She wanted to talk to him, but she had not yet found an opportunity to get him alone. To be honest, she wanted to do more than talk to him. The handsome pilot had been on her mind since she had caught a brief glimpse of him before leaving for Ahch-To. As far as she understood, he was single, and she hoped she would get a chance to lay a claim on him. He certainly seemed interested from what she could glean from their brief conversations.

As she worked her pussy, she breached her other opening with another lubed finger. She felt her toes tingle from the variety of sensations. She took a cautious glance towards the door before glancing back at herself. She added another finger as she pumped the dildo frantically. She only wished that she had a cock to wrap her lips around. She imagined sucking off Commander Dameron while both of her holes were filled, and the image speedily brought her to her peak. Rey could not muffle her whine since both of her hands were occupied. Instead she watched as a splash of liquid erupted from her and wet the floor. She pulled the dildo out and looked at herself with satisfaction.

Not sure if she should risk anymore time spread in front of the mirror but feeling particularly devious, she rubbed some more lube on the device and gently eased it into her asshole. She turned the vibration on and flicked it to the highest setting. A heated cry was torn from her mouth, and she muffled her sounds with her hand. She reassessed herself in the mirror. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. A tiny puddle of fluids had collected between her spread legs. Her flushed breasts heaved with her gasps as she fucked herself in the ass. She wondered what Poe would say if he could see her in this state. She wondered if he would be scandalized or if he would he climb on top of her and give her a good fuck. She hoped she would eventually find out as they spent more time around each other. She pulled the dildo out with a wistful sigh.

She gave her breasts another pinch before she reluctantly placed the lube and the dildo next to her pile of clothes. She would probably finger herself some more as she washed up anyway. Rey looked towards the sonic stall eagerly and stepped towards it. She turned the water on full blast, not realizing that it had already been turned on a lower setting and backed into the stall. Her eyes widened in surprise when she collided with a muscular body. A pair of strong hands caught her by the shoulders.

"Hello there," said Poe.

"Oh!" said Rey.

She turned around in surprise, endeavoring to keep her eyes from drifting down from his face. He did not seem to mind the intrusion. Rey blushed.

"That's one solution to the problem of only having one available sonic," said Poe. "You are a very inventive woman, Rey."

The water dripped down their bodies and Rey reprimanded herself for watching a few droplets roll down Poe's toned chest.

"Uh, uh," said Rey. "Thanks."

The handsome man flashed her a grin that sent a surge of heat to her core.

"You know I have been meaning to talk to you about something," said Poe. "This seems like a good time. Unless you would be more comfortable if I left."

Rey realized that she did not want him to leave. A hunger was spreading throughout her belly, but it was a much more intense type of hunger than she was used to. She pressed her thighs together, hoping he wouldn't notice. He noticed and smiled darkly.

"Shall I go then?" he asked, moving forward slightly.

"N-no," said Rey, placing her hands on his chest to stop him. "Stay."

"Alright," he said.

She kept her hands on him as the water washed over them.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" said Rey.

He stroked a wet strand of hair from her face.

"I was just thinking that we have a lot of in common," said Poe. "And that we would make a good team."

Rey swallowed. "Yes, I agree."

"And if we have to suffer anyway in our fight against the First Order, it's better to be together than alone," said Poe.

"That's true," said Rey.

She studied the expression in his dark eyes. She took a step closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest. His breath hitched.

"Do you want to be together?" asked Rey. "As in _together,_ together?"

"Yes," he said. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said, legs shaking slightly from lust.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sonic water rolled over them as the kiss deepened. Poe's hands drifted down her slight frame and roamed over hips and wide bottom. Rey shifted her stance and one his hands slipped between her folds. She gasped against his lips.

"Do you like that?" he asked in a whisper. "Does your secret spot need some affection? I think I heard you having some fun out there before you came in."

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't stop.

"I was thinking about you when I was touching myself," Rey admitted.

His gaze darkened. "Were you now? I think about you a lot too when I am alone at night."

She kissed him again, this time it was more tongue than lips. She felt his cock brush against her thigh. Rey wanted it inside of her.

"I'm so horny," she plead. "Please make me your slut, Commander."

Poe swallowed. Like he would have said no to such a sweet request.

"Bend over," he commanded, his eyes full of want.

She gripped one of the soap shelves at the side for leverage and lifted up her bottom. Her privates were still flushed a pretty dark pink from her previous intense masturbation session. A bead of moisture rolled down her display, and Poe felt his cock impatiently twitch.

"Spread those legs a bit further for me," said Poe. "I want to see your pretty flower."

She widened her thighs, her heart was rattling in anticipation. She moaned loudly when his thumb brushed her clit. She put a hand over her mouth when she realized how loudly the sound had echoed in the stall.

"It's alright," said Poe, kneeling behind her with the expression of a man about to eat a five course meal. "It's only Bob in here after all."

Rey laughed and then she squealed when she felt his tongue work around her clit.

"Mmm," said Poe, tasting her greedily.

Her mouth fell open in bliss, and this time she did not hold back her cries. He pressed a finger inside of her opening as his tongue continued to pleasure her. Rey pushed herself back onto him. She wanted more, and he was more than happy to give it to her. A second finger went into her pussy and his smallest finger pressed teasingly into her ass. Rey's eyes rolled back, and she moved one of her hands to squeeze her hardened nipples.

Poe moved his mouth to pepper kisses from the base of her spine to her shoulder blades. She trembled from the warmth of his mouth. He continued to fuck her with his fingers until she climaxed against his hand. Poe kissed her neck hotly. Then he whispered another question in her ear. She nodded her assent.

Poe flipped her around and hoisted her up against the wall of the stall. Rey had to admire his upper arm strength. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he easily slipped his thick cock inside her dripping cunt. Their bodies were slippery from the stream of water, but this only encouraged them to eagerly grip on to each other.

A loud smack reverberated from the stall each time Poe's balls slapped against her soaked bottom. It was wonderfully obscene. Rey whined blissfully, her nails digging into Poe's shoulder blades.

"Kriff, you are so tight," said Poe.

Rey could only moan incoherently in response as his cock massaged her deepest corners. She had not realized how much tension had been building up in her body until Poe was balls deep inside of her. Rey decided that this could be a very beneficial activity and would continue to ask the commander for assistance in the future. From the absolutely lovestruck expression in his eyes, she could tell that receiving such assistance would not be a problem. Perhaps she could even arrange for him to fuck her in front of a mirror next time.

"Mmm," Rey whined loudly.

"Are you going to come again, baby?" asked Poe.

Rey nodded.

"We can come together," said Poe. "Where do you want it?"

"Aaah- in-- oh kriff-- oh-- inside meee," Rey managed to babble. "Fill up my pussy! Oooh!"

"Naughty girl," said Poe with approval.

Rey threw her had back as she reached her peak, and Poe thrust deep inside of her as he shortly followed her to his own climax.

"Kriff, you're so lovely," said Poe, as he held her there for a moment longer.

She kissed him, his come swirling with the water in the drain as it dripped from the space where they were joined.

She whispered an idea in his ear, and he smiled wickedly.

"Naughty, naughty girl," said Poe. "I wish I had met you sooner."

"Well, you know me now," she said, her words full of a promise of many things to come.

"That's true," he said. "I'm glad."

Poe pulled out of her and set her on her feet. He turned off the water and stepped out of the stall to retrieve the lube bottle she had left on the floor. No longer feeling shy, Rey was already bent over again when he returned to the stall. Poe poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and pressed two fingers into her asshole. As his fingers stretched her ass, he worked a lubed hand back over his half-hard shaft.

Rey looked over her shoulder at him with a half-lidded stare that would be present in all of his future wet dreams.

"I can fit five fingers in my butt," she said. "But your hands are bigger than mine so I wouldn't try more than three. . . . for now."

Poe looked down and realized those words had made him completely hard again. He pushed a third finger in her back entrance, and she made a delightful sound. He spread his fingers inside of her, and she squealed when he slapped her butt cheek with his other hand.

"Do that again," said Rey. "And then put your cock inside."

"Yes, ma'am," said Poe.

He slapped her other buttcheek, before eagerly grabbing both of them and spreading them wide. Then the head of his cock slowly breached her asshole.

"Oh kriff yes," said Rey. "You feel so much thicker than any of my toys."

He chuckled. "That's reassuring to hear."

He pushed himself in all the way. She made a sound of approval.

Poe bit down on her shoulder as he moved his hips.

"You're really good at this," Rey sighed.

"Well, I do my best," said Poe with a chuckle.

Her sounds of pleasure spurred him on as he pounded into her.

"Spank me again!" she demanded.

He lowered his hand to one round butt cheeks. The sting from the blow sent a surge of excitement through her limbs. He smacked the other side watching the pale flesh bloom red. She shuddered.

"Did you just?" Poe asked curiously.

"Y-yes," said Rey.

"Hmm," said Poe with a smirk. "We will have to explore this more in the future if just a little spanking got you so riled up."

"Well, your cock is also up my ass," said Rey, thrusting backwards for emphasis.

"Oh yes," he said, resuming the frantic pace of his hips.

Their labored breathing echoed from the stall.

"Oh!" Rey cried out, very much enjoying the rough treatment.

"Kriff!" Poe climaxed with shout.

Poe took a step back and assessed the quantity of come dripping from Rey's openings. He watched his fluids trickle from her well-worked holes with a satisfied smirk. He helped her stand back up and kissed her gently.

"Looks like we need another sonic," said Poe.

"Well, I certainly don't mind," said Rey.

Rey turned on the water again before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Finn raised an eyebrow at the sight of Rey and Poe both with wet hair and blissed out expressions entering the med bay. However, he didn't say anything as he accepted the ration packs Rey handed to him. He also noticed that she remained standing instead of sitting in the empty chair next to him. Indeed, Finn was not in the least surprised by this obvious turn of events.

"Did you have a good sonic?" asked Finn.

"Yes," Poe and Rey answered in unison before realizing their error.

They both blushed and Finn chuckled.

"The whole ship is going to have to follow your example if they don't repair the other sonic," said Finn.

"Hopefully not our exact example," said Poe with a smirk.

Rey slapped him his shoulder teasingly.

"Well, maybe not _that_ ," said Rey.

Poe kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't even want to know," said Finn with feigned exasperation. "Anyway, how's Bob?"


End file.
